In Love with a Hero
by xxWhiteLightningxx
Summary: My name is Brianna Wilson. I moved from Gotham to Bludhaven, thinking it would help me, get myself together a little bit. But little did I know, my good friend Dick Grayson also lived here. He would let me stay with him until I found a decent place here. From what I saw, Bludhaven was just like Gotham. But I begin to love the hero as he continues to fight for his city. (Restricted)
1. Chapter 1

Brianna took a deep breath as the taxi pulled over to the curb. She knew she was going to have to get used to Bludhaven since she was so adapted to Gotham. She then saw a familiar face, his hands were in his pockets and his black hair was sleekly brushed back like usual. His blue eyes met hers and a bright smile crossed his lips. Brianna paid the driver then got out the taxi. Dick walked up to her and hugged her, swinging her in the air once. "Okay, come on let's get the bags." Brianna laughed as Dick put her back on the ground. Dick grew a lot, or maybe Brianna just didn't grow at all because he was way taller than the last time she saw him. He led her into his apartment building and they went to an elevator. When they opened, there was a luxurious home. "Welcome to my penthouse, Baby Girl." Dick smirked, picking up two of her bags and walking into the penthouse.

He led her to a guest room and they placed her things there. Dick began to show her around the penthouse next. "So, what do you want to eat? I can order something, or do you want me to cook? Or we-" He started after the tour was over but Brianna quickly interrupted. "Wait, what? _You _know how to cook?!" He laughed while nodding his head. "Yes, Bri. I actually do." Her eyebrows raised in impressiveness. "Well, if you don't feel like cooking, we can order something-"

"No, if you want me to cook, I'll cook." Dick smiled, interjecting her sentence. She smiled and followed him back to the kitchen. "Is lasagna and garlic bread okay?" He asked, looking through his cabinet then back to her. "Yeah, sounds good." Brianna smiled, sitting in a chair in the dining room, across from the kitchen. He took out the ingredients and put them on the counter. "So where did you learn how to cook?" She smirked as he began to prepare the food. He smirked while getting the thick pasta strips ready. "I forced myself to learn," He claimed then gave an even brighter smile, "...with the help of YouTube." Brianna gave a small outburst of laughter. "YouTube?-" Brianna mimicked amusingly, but Dick immediately interrupted in a genuine laugh, "Yes, YouTube." He glanced at her and she continued to smile.

Brianna had went to unpack her things until there was a delicious aroma that filled her room and the rest of the penthouse. She went back into the kitchen where the aroma was strongest. "Smells like a real Italian restaurant, Dick." Brianna smiled as she looked at the pan of lasagna. Dick took the crispy garlic bread out of the oven and placed it on the stove next to the lasagna. "Thanks, told you I can cook." Dick smirked. "Well, I haven't tasted it yet-"

"Here, open." Dick instructed, cutting a small piece of the lasagna and feeding it to her himself. She slid the piece of lasagna off of the fork with her teeth and tongue while looking straight in Dick's blue eyes. "Alright, alright, I stand corrected." Brianna happily admitted, impressed with the rich flavor Dick managed to make. Dick had made their plates and they sat down at the table. "So, do you still, go out at night?" Brianna asked through the bitter awkward silence. "Yeah, can't have Bludhaven exactly like Gotham now." Dick answered with a faint smile. "Well, at least you learned from the best right?" Brianna smirked, taking a bite of her meal. Dick didn't reply, but he continued to smile, happy his friend was here. After their dinner was over, Dick offered to help her unpack. They went back to her room and started unpacking her things again. They sat on the floor, folding clothes and putting them in drawers and hanging them on hangers in the closet. Brianna heard Dick chuckle and she looked back at him. He held a black thong by his index finger and smirked her way. She quickly crawled over to him and tried to snatch them out of his hands but he prevented it my stretching his arm so she couldn't reach. "Stop playing around, Grayson!" Brianna smiled, still trying to reach the panties. Dick laid on his back, preventing her even more. She crawled on top of him, both of her legs on both sides of him, and finally reached the lingerie. Dick's eyes put her in a trance, and she hesitated to get out of it. "When will I see you in those?" Dick whispered smoothly, making Brianna briefly bite her lip. She crawled off her him with a chuckle. "Can we please finish without anymore tricks please, then maybe, just maybe, we can play some games, okay?" Brianna smirked, folding her clothes again and putting them in the drawer. Dick replied with a coy smile.

"Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dick cooked breakfast in the morning and the magnificent smell woke Brianna. She got up with a stretch and went to the kitchen with nothing on my a large sweatshirt and small shorts. "Good morning." She yawned as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Bri." Dick returned as he flipped his last pancake. Brianna made herself a cup of orange juice as Dick made their plates. They sat down at the table and began to eat. "Did you go out last night?" Brianna asked.

"Nah, it wasn't anything major, so I just left it with the cops." Dick answered then a smirk crossed Brianna's face. "What?" Dick asked as he saw her look of amusement. "Oh, nothing..." She teased then finally spilled. "Well, it's just that I can't wait to see you in your suit again." She gave a genuin, rich, hysterical laugh. Dick nodded while rolling his eyes with an accidental bright smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He sighed as her laughter ended. When they finished their breakfast, they sat on the couch watching TV and just chatting.

"Hey, do you still talk to Bruce, Alfred, and your brothers?" Brianna asked, looking back at him. "Of course, we visit each other sometimes." He answered with a smile, thinking of Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, and Jason. Brianna nodded then Dick turned the TV off. "Let's go out and do something other than watch TV all day." Dick smiled. Brianna sighed. "I guess you're right. So, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I can show you around Bludhaven. After all, it only your second day in the big leagues."

"Yeah right, big shot," Brianna laughed, "Alright, that sounds nice. I'm gonna get dressed. Give me 30 minutes." Dick nodded as Brianna sprung up from the couch and made her way to take her shower. Dick also got up to get ready.

When they were finished, Dick led her out of the apartment. They walked up to Dick's Lamborghini as Dick claimed, "I took it from Bruce-" He saw Brianna's _'really' _look and he continued, "He has four more of these, he'll be fine..." They got into the car and when they hit one the the main streets, Dick pulled over and parked the car on the side parkingspot. Brianna sent him another look and he again had to explain. "We're walking." They got out the car and walked the nearest blocks. When it started to get dark, when the sky started turning dark blue, they turned down a special path. The concrete turned into burgandy brick and the sides of the path were outlined with wooden benches. The back of the benches were outlined with neatly trimmed bushes, and behind those were beautifully lit trees. Their branches were wrapped with lights and they strung across the path to another tree, making the sky a starry one. The path was perfectly illuminated by the hanging lights that Dick and Brianna walked underneath. Brianna gasped in disbelief as the lights refelected in her light brown eyes, which Dick gazed at. "What do they call this place?" She asked, still glancing at every light bulb above them. "Lunar Park." He answered, finally taking his eyes off of her to look around. "This is amazing, who did this?"

"Some citizens in Bludhaven. They were hung up around Christmas last year, but they were too...special, to take down." Dick said, grabbing her hand and stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes flashed to his as she accidentally came closer to him. After a lingering pause, Brianna said, "It's getting dark. Maybe we should be headed home." Dick hesitated to agree, but Brianna latched her hand to his and began to make their way back to the car. When they got back to the penthouse, Brianna turned around, surprisingly closer to Dick than she thought. "Thanks for the night, Dick." She got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and holding her tighter. His tongue roamed her mouth freely, enjoying her taste while tilting his head to claim even more of her mouth entirely. As tempting as the kiss was, Brianna forced herself to seperate from him and unwrap his arms from around her waist. "I knew that's what you wanted tonight." Brianna purred, turning around to go into her room. "That's not the only thing I wanted tonight." Dick coquettishly grinned back. Brianna smiled, walking into her room, but looking out the doorway back to him. Before she closed the door, she said something that kept Dick lingering.

_ "Maybe next time, Big Daddy."_


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna woke back up and made her way back out of her guest room and down to the kitchen, looking forward to having a nice, hot cup of coffee. Surprisingly, Dick wasn't already in the kitchen before her like usual, then it hit her. It was Monday, Dick was at work. She sighed as she started to make her coffee, watching it drip...and drip...and drip; causing Brianna to become extremely bored. She went to watch some TV as she waited for her drink. She caught herself tapping her foot impatiently, humming a song she didn't even like, and staring at the clock; not even paying attention to the TV. She realized the only reason she had nothing to do was because Dick wasn't there, so she wanted to make some plans of her own.

She made her own breakfast this time; eggs, bacon, and a bagel with her coffee on the side. As she ate her lonely breakfast, she decided to make plans of her own. When she was finished, she went to take a shower before going into town.

The room was humid and steamy from her hot shower as she got out. The mirror was foggy and when she opened the door, her damp skin was hit with coldness from the hallway. She wrapped her towel tighter around her body as she made her way back to her room. It was going on 10 in the morning as she got dressed. She slipped on her bra and underwear as she saw a light in the corner of her phone, showing she had got a text or call. She grabbed it and unlocked her phone, her wet hair still dripping onto her back. She had got a missed call from Dick. She pressed a button and started to call him back. The phone was finally answered after multiple rings. "Hello" She said, pulling up her jeans. "Oh, hey, Bri." Dick replied.

"I saw I had a missed call from you; I was in the shower. Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh, yeah. I had called because I was just checking in." He answered, and she could hear the busy ruckus of the police dapartment in the background. "Oh, okay, well yeah I'm fine. I was actually planning on going to some places in town, if you need anything, I can get them while I'm out-"

"No, no, I'm fine, but I'll leave you to it."

"Alright, bye." They hung up and Brianna slipped on her purple shirt, then pulled on her white heels. She made her way out of the penthouse, then into the city.

She hailed a taxi and as she drove, she never thought Bludhaven could be so beautiful during the day; there was not one cloud in sight, the temperature couldn't have been more perfect, and sun couldn't shined brighter. She got out of the taxi and started walking, thinking about how she needed to rent or buy a car and get a job; so she knew that those were things she had to pay attention to while she was out.

Brianna was out for most of the day, memorizing Bludhaven and getting used to everything, and when it began to get dark, she decided to head back to the penthouse. When she got out of the taxi, Dick was getting out of his car too. "Hey! What a coincidence." She laughed as he walked up to her. They started to walk in the apartment together. "Enjoy your day in Bludhaven?" He asked as they entered the elevator. She smiled, "Yes, I did. What about your day at work?" "Good, good." He answered, pushing the button to go to the penthouse, "Hey, I almost forgot; Bruce is having this fancy event back in Gotham and he'd like for me to come. And I would like for you to come with me."

"Sounds good," Brianna replied as the doors opened to the penthouse, "See you in 30."

"See you in 30." Dick repeated as they immediately took their seperate ways after leaving the elevator.

**...30 MINUTES LATER...**

Brianna and Dick made their way back to the front of the elevator after they were finished getting dressed. Brianna wore a stunning black dress that showed half of her back, it was tight fitting, it stopped mid-thigh, and the edge was outlined in glittery gold. She wore matching gold stilettos, earrings, and a necklace and her hair was curled to the side. Dick wore a red dress shirt under a black jacket with matching black dress pants. His black hair was brushed back and he wore a loose black tie with a silver watch attached to his right wrist.

"I'm surprised you're not wearing blue, Grayson." Brianna smiled as the elevator opened. "I'm surprised you're not wearing your hair in a ponytail, Wilson." Dick retorted amusingly as he entered the elevator behind her. "No, but you really do look nice, Dick." Brianna smiled, leaning against the wall. Dick smirked, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Dick went around the Lamborghini to open the car door for Brianna. She took his hand as they approached the crowded glass building. Camera's flashed and it was loud. Dick helped Brianna through the crowd until they came arcross familiar faces. "Bruce!" Dick smiled as they approached them. "And I thought I was fashionably late." Bruce's eyes landed on Brianna and she shyly smiled. "Bruce, you remember Brianna." Dick said, taking Brianna by the hand again. "Yeah, yeah. How are you?" Bruce smiled, thrusting his hand out for a handshake. "I'm good...great actually. What about you and the boys?" Brianna replied happily, causing Dick to ask, "Yeah, where are the boys?" "Well," Bruce smirked, wiping his face with one hand, "Jason's with his new girlfriend, Damien's with Alfred back at home, and Tim's somewhere around here." "I was looking forward to seeing your brothers all together again, Dick." Brianna exclaimed, slightly disappointed. It caused Dick and Bruce to smile. "Maybe next time, Bri." Dick smiled, placing his pants in his pockets.

Tim Drake had appeared from the crowd and smiled when he saw Dick. "Look at the teenager growing up." Dick laughed, messing up Tim's hair playfully. "Stop!" Tim played, flattening his hair again, then looking at Brianna. "Bri! I didn't know you were in town." Tim said, running over and hugging her, barely making her fall back. "Well, it's good to see you too, Timmy." Brianna grinned, hugging him back, then letting him go. They all caught up, and Dick and brianna stayed until the party was over.

"It was so nice to see Bruce and Tim again." Brianna grinned gracefully as she got back in the Lamborghini. "Yeah, it was. And you never told me you could dance." Dick smirked, starting the car, then leaving the parking lot. "Because I can't." Brianna smirked, looking out the window, knowing she was slightly lying. They drove back to the penthouse, and when they got there, it was going on midnight. "The party was fun." Brianna smiled as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse again. "We need to visit again when all of your brothers are together. Do something fun together." "They _do_ love you," Dick coquettishly smirked. He grabbed her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, reaching down and kissing her. He picked her up, causing her to have another sudden outburst of laughter. "But not as much as I do." Dick whispered, walking down the hall Brianna barely, if ever, walked through.

She kicked her heels off before he could put her on her feet again. She took her jewelry off as Dick did the same with his shirt and tie. She bit her lip at the sight of his toned stomach and he let a smirk cross his lips at her touch. "Being Nightwing really paid off-" She purred, outlining his abs with the palms of her fingers until her sentence was cut off by his tongue conquering her mouth. He slid her dress straps off of her shoulders while gently kissing her neck. A soft moan escaped Brianna's lips as Dick's soft hands, rubbing down her back, slowly pulled her dress down. After stripping Brianna of her dress, she laid on the bed with nothing but her lacy gray lingerie on. Dick laid down with her, keeping her underneath him as he ran his hands over her body, deciding he wanted to be in control, which Bri didn't seem to mind; actually taking it to her pleasure. "D-Dick," Brianna moaned softly, pausing their movements, "Can we get ice cream afterwards?" Her random question caused Dick to genuinely laugh and lighten the mood. "Yes, you can have all the ice cream you want-"

"All?-"She repeated with a joyful smile.

"Yes, all-"

"Even chocolate chip cookie-flavored?-"

"Yes, even chocolate chip cookie-flavored," Dick repeated in another laugh.

"Okay,"

"Okay," Dick smiled, leaning down and kissing her shoulder, continuing their game...


End file.
